Beauty in the Subway
by Electra Raven
Summary: Demyx's life was going well. He was happy and successful. He had it all. Then he sees the most beautiful man in a New York subway, and He falls in love with someone he could never have.


A/n: Here's a songfic one shot that i have been working on. The song is You're Beautiful by James Blunt. I love this song, and when i listened to it this idea came up, so i had to write it. My friend chose the character Demyx. I let her choose cause she's such a awesome friend. I dedicate this fic to her. :) Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt

* * *

Beauty in the Subway

A gentle breeze blew by, the upraised blond hair of the male teen swaying gently with it, the style between a mohawk and a mullet. He wore blue jeans, a dark blue buttoned shirt, and a black tie. His eyes were the nicest, which were sea green, like the ocean. Done with his music classes at the university for the day, Demyx carried his black cased sitar in one hand and headed for the subway, which wasn't too far away. There were lots of subway trains in New York.

_My life is brilliant_

The blond glanced up at the sky,seeing many tall, ominous skyscrapers loom over him. His life was going great, he thought with a smile. He was going to school studying for what he loved most, music. The university was already paid in full thanks to his rich parents. He had his own place. A good, steady job to pay for everything. He had a few good friends.

_My love is pure._

A handsome, caring guy was his boyfriend, and they both loved one another. What more in life could he want? He sighed contently as he passed many busy New Yorkers walking and rushing by on their day, nearing the stairs leading down into the underground train station. He saw many faces of people passing him. Sad, happy, young, old, ugly, pretty....beautiful. He froze.

_I saw an angel. _

_Of that I'm sure_

Demyx stared at a tall, skinny yet slender man with gorgeous, flaming red hair drawing back in many spikes. His face was sharp yet crafted very handsomely. His figure curved and moved in all the right ways, the tight black jeans and fire designed tank top only making him much more sexier. But what captivated him the most, was right under those small red eyebrows. Those lovely, deep emerald eyes. The man went down the stairs casually, slim hips swaying slightly with every step. Demyx followed.

He wasn't stalking him, he thought. He was just heading for his train ride home. It was only coincidence that they were both entering the same subway. Right.

Yet Demyx couldn't stop himself. He was hypnotized by the redhead. His mind was telling him to leave him alone,yet his body continued to pursuit the tall man, his aqua eyes watching his every move. The two boys soon paid for their tickets, the taller one not noticing the musician a few feet away. Minutes later they both stood there, not saying a word.

Demyx silently wished he would notice him. Say something. Look at him. Anything! Then the redhead turned his head, and his eyes widened.

_He smiled at me on the subway_

The gorgeous man smiled at him! He actually smiled at him! The taller male probably did it only as a polite gesture,yet to Demyx that was almost as good as a kiss. He actually noticed him. It wasn't no ordinary smile either. not to him. Those thin lips graced perfectly over his handsome face, those jade orbs piercing through him.

"Axel!" called a young male voice, and the redhead turned to see a short blond with sapphire eyes running to him with a suitcase in each hand, yet a big smile on his cute face.

_He was with another man_

Demyx watched sadly as the two kissed passionately in a tight embrace, feeling like his heart has been torn out of his chest. Axel and the boy walked away together, holding hands while talking about the blond's trip. The mullet boy stared at the direction they left, standing there alone.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_'cause I got a plan_

But a thought came to mind. He would return to the station as much as he could, and hopefully, he would see the redheaded man again. And he did. Axel would come every late afternoon to see his blond come and go to his train, giving him sweet goodbyes or warm welcomes. All Demyx would do was watch, hidden among the crowd, gazing at the exquisite redhead.

_You're beautiful_

Long, thin and slender arms and legs. Curvy and feminine hips that almost danced whenever he moved. Broad chest and slim shoulders, and a skinny waist that made Demyx want to wrap his arms around it.

_You're beautiful_

His face sharp and elegant in shape, his head held by a graceful, slim neck. His hair was in long, blood red spikes flowing back and down a bit over his shoulders, the wind making it sway softly, like dancing flames.

_You're beautiful, its true_

Deep, emerald eyes that looked like jewels, sparkling lightly when it hit light, piercing through whoever gazed into them. Thick, long eyelashes framed them, and short eyebrows the same color as his hair hovered above them. Right on each cheek was a small, upside down teardrop tattoo, like he was crying. Demyx thought it was very poetic.

Axel was a beautiful work of art.

_I saw your face, in a crowded place_

Even from all the people surrounding them, cluttering the streets and the subways of New York, Demyx could still find that enchanting face with the jade eyes and the sexy smile.

_And I don't know what to do_

The musician didn't know what he should do, how to confront him, what to say or how to act. All he could do was watch from afar. And he knew why.

_'Cause I'll never be with you_

He couldn't be Axel's lover. The young blond with sapphire eyes, which he learned was named Roxas, made him smile and glow with happiness with those amazing green eyes. Demyx knew he could never do something like that. He could read on the redhead's face that he was in love with Roxas. His heart was already taken by someone special.

Then one night after a wild party at his friend's house, Demyx walked lopsidedly down the street.

_Yes, he caught my eye_

_as I walked on by_

Passing a few people, the slightly drunk musician saw a familiar someone with flaming red hair. Axel. He held a cigarette between those delicious lips, hands in his jean pockets. The tall man's emerald eyes glanced at Demyx.

_He could see from my face that I was_

_Flying high _

The tall redhead raised an eyebrow at him as he drifted by, noticing that Demyx was drunk from his sullen, half lidded eyes and awkward walk. He felt ashamed, appearing himself to the man that way. But then he heard a small sound stir behind him when he passed the man. Was that a chuckle?

The next day during the afternoon, Demyx watched with great sadness as Axel carried a few suitcases with Roxas, entering the subway train with him. And he knew.

_And I don't think that I'll see him again_

This was the last he would ever see of him. But then Axel turned his head to look out the train window, his deep jade orbs eyed Demyx's sea green. A gentle, handsome smile grew on those sweet lips, and the train slowly began moving forward into the tunnel, the redheaded beauty drifting away. Even if he was gone, Demyx would always remember the exquisite man.

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_

Those small, unimportant meetings between the two were memories that would always be in the musician's mind, even though they never really met.

The days and nights passed by, and he would daydream of the gorgeous man with jade eyes and crimson hair.

_You're beautiful_

Hot, large hands would caress his skin, his body, moving down over his naked thighs. Deep and lustful emerald eyes would scan over his unclothed form, making him shudder from their enticing gaze.

_You're beautiful_

full, cream colored lips would kiss his skin, a sexy smirk plastered on them, and Axel would whisper in a hot, moist breath with a sultry voice "I want you."

_You're beautiful, its true_

He could imagine the redhead hovering over him, a seductive smile on his gorgeous face, those green jeweled, half-lidded eyes staring down at him, and bits of dark red hair cascaded downward toward him. Their bodies would join and fit perfectly together, like a puzzle, and their pleasured moans would be heard through the night, filled with their undying love and desire.

But it was all a daydream, a wish that he knew would never come true.

_I saw your face in a crowded place_

He would still come down to the train station, remembering the many times he would see the redhead among the many people surrounding them to and fro.

_And I don't know what to do_

He even remembered the blond boy Roxas, and how much love was seen on Axel's face for him. Because of this, he kept his distance, and just watched. He didn't know what else to do.

_'Cause I'll never be with you_

Even though deep in his heart he was in love with the redheaded man, he knew that it was not meant for them to be together. Their fate was to be with others. As days and weeks passed by, every time he passed the subway, Demyx would remember...him.

_Da la la da_

_Da la la da_

_Da la la da_

Oh if only he could be with him. If only he could see those deep green eyes...that fiery hair...

_You're beautiful_

He imagined Axel laying asleep in his bed, eyes closed with those thick, pretty eyelashes laying against his cream colored skin, his face solemn and full of beauty...

_You're beautiful_

Crimson spikes and fiery locks of his hair was spread stunningly on his pillow, and Demyx would run his fingers through it soothingly, feeling how soft and warm it was, hearing the redhead gently breathing deeply in and out in his sleep, like the easy blowing of wind...

_You're beautiful, its true_

Axel's perfectly sculpted chest would slowly rise and fall, long arms and legs outspread on the bed against Demyx's dark blue sheets. Demyx would lay next to the redhead, his head on his chest while he embraced him, joining his lover in sleep...

In the morning he would wake, and look up at Axel's beautiful sleeping face.

_There must be an angel, with a smile on her face_

Oh how grateful he would be, how happy, to be given such a wonderful person to be with. Maybe someone up there, like an angel, was smiling down at them. At their love.

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

Maybe that angel, had already thought up of putting them together, of blessing him with the sight of such a beautiful entity...

Then Axel would wake, those jeweled emerald eyes that sparkled hints of light and dark in them, would look deeply in Demyx's sea green ones, and smile. He would touch his face with those intense, warm hands, and mouth the words...

'I love you'

Demyx would smile back, replying the same 'I love you too'. They would smile at one another and kiss in such a passionate way...

_But its time to face the truth_

But it was all just something Demyx would think about, imagination and dreams that would never come true.

Maybe if he had took a risk, it would all be different. Maybe if he had gone up to Axel, and tell him how he felt, Roxas or not...

...but it was all too late.

He was in love with the redhead, yes. He would never forget him, true. But as Demyx looked out his bedroom window from his small apartment, the sun setting over New York's many tall skyscrapers, casting the sky in a orange color, he knew...

_I will never be with you_

The End

* * *

A/n: Such a sad ending. Poor Demy. I usually don't like sad endings, but I had to follow the song. oh and just so you know, the only thing i changed in the lyrics was the 'she' into 'him' or or 'He'. Axel is not a girl lol.

Lol he was stalking Axel too, who likes to stalk Roxy. xD

I know some of you are waiting for Green Flames. I'm getting there, don't worry! I'm working on it. well, hope you all enjoyed, and later!

~Electra


End file.
